The True Movies
by loveoffandoms
Summary: Harry Potter and his friends star as themselves in the movies based on their lives. How do the deal with the changes made by the directors? And how does spending ten years making these movies affect their real lives? Rated T because the movies are "PG"


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I am not JK Rowling or Warner Brothers and the names of real people I use are just names and not the actual real people in any way shape or form

Prologue: How the books came to be

A/N: This is just the prologue that I wanted to use to introduce the reader to my idea of the post-hogwarts world that this story takes place in. This chapter has very little to do with the movies and more to do with how there are muggle books based off of Harry's life. Please read and let me know what you think. PS all the book release dates that I use will be the dates the books were released in the US because if I use the UK ones than HPPS was released before the final battle even happened and that does not work in my story at all. I apologize to any UK readers.

Two weeks after the final battle, Kingsley Shacklebolt, recently appointed minister of magic by the wizengamot, called an emergency meeting of the order of the phoenix. The group was a subdued group, they had lost too many and had been to too many funerals in the last weeks. Kingsley felt this news was very important so he also invited the leaders of Dumbledore's Army to join the Order unofficially. As he looked out at the group, he saw so much had changed in a year. George Weasley was sitting with his brother, Percy; Kingsley was glad Percy had rejoined the Weasleys but felt sad that he had to take Fred's place. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna, all sat grouped together; they were all so young to have seen so much. Bill with his wife Fleur was talking with Charlie Weasley, who had come home after the war was over to grieve with his family. Kingsley knew Charlie blamed himself that he wasn't there the night Fred died. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were comforting Andromeda and little Teddy. Kingsley felt the need to invite them here to represent Tonks and Remus's memory. Feeling as though it was time to start, Kingsley cleared his throat.

"I've asked you all here because the world is in a stage of crazy. Wizards and witches all over the country have been celebrating the defeat of Riddle and grieving the loss of loved ones. Even the muggle world has taken notice of all the strange people and strange occurrences that have happened over the last year," he said pointing at the stack of muggle newspapers he had brought with him. They all contained headlines with phrases like "Mysterious Death", "Police Stumped", and "Out of Control Fireworks". "Harry and Ron," Kingsley continued, "have already agreed to start a special Auror training program this year, in which they will sit for their NEWTs in December. McGonagall, would you mind making sure they receive any tutoring they might need to get ready?"

"Certainly. The rest of their class can choose to take their NEWTs then or return to Hogwarts for a full year and take them with the class behind them. A special year for last year's OWL students will have to be decided as well," McGonagall thought out loud.

"Wonderful," replied Kingsley, "I'm planning on putting a special group of magical law enforcement, aurors and muggle relations department members together to determine which of these strange deaths were death eater related and put out a false story to the muggles. Arthur, would you be interested in heading up a team like this? I will of course be directly overseeing most of it too."

Arthur nodded, "Certainly, will you be deciding who else is on this team too?"

"Yes and I will want regular updates from you. Harry, I know you don't have the best relationship with the press and are hesitant to answer a lot of stupid questions but we need to give some answer to the wizarding world or they will worry that Riddle could come back."

"May I make a suggestion," interrupted Percy. Upon seeing Kingsley nod he continued, "The muggle world could also use a distraction or they may become too suspicious. Why not write out the past years events as a story and release it into the muggle world as fiction and if the wizarding world is curious, they can read it as a memoir."

Everyone seemed to like this idea and started congratulating Percy on his brilliance.

"We'll have to go all the way back to first year if we want the muggles to understand the story," Hermione noted. "We could release them as several books in a series, maybe one per year."

"I dunno," Harry frowned. "Who would write this and what if they just turn out to be another Rita Skeeter. I don't want to just sell my story so that someone can become the famous or rich either." He was thinking of the man at Slughorn's party back in sixth year who offered to write his biography.

"I know the perfect writer, Harry" answered Kingsley. "She comes from a very wealthy wizarding family so I'm sure she wouldn't mind donating all her proceeds to help rebuild wizarding world as well as the victims' families. And she's no Rita Skeeter, I'm sure she might even let you proof read all the books. And if the books become famous muggle books she'd be perfect blending in as a famous muggle author because she's a squib who has been trying to get ministry permission to write muggle children's fiction books about our world for a while."

"Alright, I will meet her with you and if she is a great as you claim, she can write these stories. While we are all here I want to tell you all what happened last year as you deserve to know the truth."

Kingsley listened as Harry began his story with help from Ron and Hermione. He was surprised how much the three of them had been through and he knew Percy's idea of a book was a good one. For now he would need to prepare a press release to explain to the public that Riddle was really dead and Harry's full story would be coming in the form of muggle children's fiction.

* * *

><p>Harry was nervous about meeting Kingsley's author friend, but after being introduced to Ms. Rowling, who insisted he call her Jo, he instantly felt more at ease. She agreed to their ideas about the money, although she would have to appear to be making money to the muggle world but her vast amount of family money that she had been keeping from her muggle friends would make that easier. She also agreed to let Harry, Ron and Hermione proof read everything. She talked to a wizard friend who works for a muggle publishing company and they agreed to publish the book as soon as possible. After only a few sessions with the golden trio, McGonagall and even one with the Dursleys, the book was completed. Harry had to admit it was very well done and he was glad after all the books were done the wizarding world would stop pestering him.<p>

They decided to publish the first book this September just in time for Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna to go back to Hogwarts. Because it would take a writer longer to think up ideas if it really was fiction they decided to wait until next year to publish the book on their second year. Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone was an instant success in both the UK and the US. The trio continued to meet some with Jo about their second year but much less frequently because Harry and Ron were busy with Auror training and NEWT studying and Hermione was back at school. At a Hogsmeade weekend in February, Jo approached them with some exciting news. Warner Brothers had requested rights of the "Harry Potter franchise" in order to turn it into a movie series.

"They offered £ 1 million for the rights," Jo told the stunned trio. All three of their jaws dropped. "That's over 200,000 galleons," she continued, "David Heyman, the producer who approached me is a muggle born wizard who loved movie so much that he decided to live as a muggle and enter the movie making business after Hogwarts. He understands that the stories are real and he even suggested having you guys star in them. I'll give you some time to think about it and we can meet with him together over spring break."

Spring break arrived faster than the trio could have imagined and Hermione and Ginny decided to spend it at the burrow. On the second day of the break, Harry Ron Hermione and Jo went to meet with David. After a long discussion, they decided that Warner Brothers could turn the books into movies if they allowed the option to anyone whose story would be in the movie to play himself or herself. The students would have to take reverse aging potions in order to look like they did back in first year, but the group was optimistic they could pull it off. Filming would begin in May after Hermione graduated Hogwarts and right before the second book, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets , would be released in June. Now they just needed to convince the other people that a few years of acting would be fun.


End file.
